


Unexpected Questions

by abraxos_is_toothless



Series: Family Feels [3]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Baby talks, Cass would make a wonderful dad, Domestic Fluff, F/M, I also don't know how to tag this so just, I have dreams okay?, Implied Sexual Content, Romantic Fluff, let me know if i should add something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abraxos_is_toothless/pseuds/abraxos_is_toothless
Summary: Cassian has a surprise waiting for him at home and he and Nesta have a discussion about their future.
Relationships: Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Series: Family Feels [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823269
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Unexpected Questions

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello, more stuff to this will be coming but for now, enjoy some Nessian goodness<3  
> This is rated as Teen because there is implied sexual content and just a tiny hint of stuff in there too.

Cassian was glad that his brother was finally home, the mission he’d been sent on wasn’t easy and it was about time that Azriel could come home and be with the family he’d fought so hard for. He was also so ridiculously happy when he got to see that joyful little nephew of his. Luka was the life of the family now, always happy and making everyone laugh, like today when he pulled his sneaky disappearing act. Cassian thought his heart would burst every time he saw the boy, especially since children were so, so precious in their world. It was hard for the Fae to conceive and Cassian had always wanted to have his own, but knew that there was a chance it would take years, centuries or if he was so unfortunate, then never. His High Lord and Lady showed him the struggles every day. They both love Luka, it was as clear as day on their faces when you watched them with him, but Feyre’s smiles weren’t quite the same.

She and Rhys had been trying for years now, since before Cassian and Nesta left for the mountains. There were times when Feyre thought she was pregnant, but then she wasn’t. Rhys would always say ‘maybe next time’ and tell her that it would be when they least expected it. Cassian had overheard them talking once, his High Lady, the wonderful female he’d come to know and love had broken down. She’d kept telling Rhys she was sorry, sorry that she wasn’t good enough, and that she wanted to give him children and Rhys just told her that he loved her and that she was perfect just the way she was.

The dreams of having his own would always exist in his mind but he was content with what he had, content with his love, his life, his mate. Nesta Archeron was the best thing to ever happen to him, no doubt about it.

He was just walking into their home, calling out for her as he stepped through the door. “Nesta!”

He received no answer and he frowned pushing the door closed before calling out one more time, “Love? Are you home yet?” They’d left the townhouse separately, Cassian deciding to walk back with Elain, Az and Luka so he could tuck his nephew in for a change and Nesta said she wouldn’t be long, staying with Feyre for just a little while longer. Realising she probably ended up having an extra glass of wine and got stuck talking. Walking up the stairs that were, if he were honest, a little too narrow, causing him to tuck in his wings, he figured he’d prepare a nice bath for when his mate finally came home. When he pushed the door of their bedroom open his breath caught in his throat, eyes nearly popping out of his head.

He had died.

Or maybe he was dreaming?

No, he could be hallucinating. Had someone slipped something into his drink?

One of those had to be the reason for what was happening right now, because surely he was not this lucky and his lovely mate was never this generous.

Cassian was standing frozen in his and Nesta’s bedroom doorway and his mouth was incredibly dry. Nesta was laid back on their bed in bright red lacy under things that matched his siphons and when her eyes locked onto his, she brought one leg up to the side and repeated the move with the other. His pants were suddenly very restricting and mother above, he was about to start thinking with the wrong head. Forcing his limbs to cooperate, he crossed the room to stand at the foot of the bed, eyes roaming the sight that was spread out in front of him, before slowly crawling up the bed to hover above her. “Nesta sweetheart, you look incredibly beautiful right now but, what’s this for?”

She rolled her eyes at him and wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling him down and grinding her hips up into his. He was not ashamed of the loud moan that tore through him at the touch, settling into a rhythm to give her what she wanted. Her hands moved around to grab his ass, wanting something faster, bringing him closer. He smirked down at her and slowed down, laughing when she growled at him, then he stilled all together and dropped down to his elbows, covering her with his body. He lifted a hand to tuck a few wayward strands behind her ear, gently trailing his fingers over the pointed tip, down along her neck and stopping above her breasts. Cassian loved this look on her; chest heaving, face flushed and all but pleading for him to take her. He wouldn’t, not yet at least, because there was something more to this, he knew it.

“My love, you don’t do something nice like this unless you want something, waiting until I’m out of my wits to ask me. I’d like to know before just the scent of you makes me incoherent.” He raised a dark eyebrow at her, watching that plump bottom lip disappear behind her teeth. Cassian wanted to bite it himself, bite her all over. He sucked in a breath, wings flaring, when she trailed dainty fingers along that one particular spot at the joint.

“I do want something, yes, but I don’t know how to ask you for it.” Her voice was sultry and luring, clearly trying to distract him. Was it out of fear or because she was simply being a tease? It had been a long time since she had been scared to ask him something, tell him something, and so the thought of her being worried made his heart hurt.

“Anything, Nes. Anything you want and I’ll give it to you, I’d give you the moon and the stars if you asked it of me.” He’d moved so that their foreheads were pressed together, feeling the fingers of one of her hands card through the hair at his nape.

“I want a baby. I want to start a family with you.” Gods, he really had died. Nesta had whispered the words against his lips, and her hands were trembling as she waited for his answer. Did she think he was going to say no to this, the thing she knew he’d always wanted? Up in those mountains, when they’d accepted who they were and what they meant to each other, he’d told her all about the life he wanted, the one he wanted with her.

“You’re serious? You really want to try? Please, please tell me that this is really what you want because if it’s a joke it’s not funny.” He let a few tears slip, just imagining what their children would look like, whether they’d take after him or Nesta, and also in fear of their tempers combined into one tiny being. Nesta sighed kissing him chastely once, twice and a final before she spoke again.

“Of course I’m serious. I know how much you want a family, how long you’ve waited. I watched you with Luka tonight and I’ve never loved you more than seeing that pure, unbridled joy on your face when he giggled. I want to see you like that with your own son, to see you teach him how to fly, how to be kind and respectful. And I want to see you with your very own little princess, teaching her to be proud of where she comes from, and show her how to fight.” He was openly sobbing now, the words she spoke providing him with images of his future. He wanted it, all of it and there was no one else in all the worlds he wanted to do it with. She shushed him, calmed him, hands still threaded in his hair while her nails gently scratched at his scalp.

“I love you, Nesta. So gods damned much it hurts sometimes, my whole life I felt like I didn’t belong, always searching for a place where I fit in. Yes, I had found a home with Rhys and Azriel, but part of me was still lost. I know now that I was just waiting for you, waiting for you, the last piece in my puzzle to make me feel whole and alive.” Her smile was blindingly bright and he thought his heart would burst through his chest. He surged forward and crashed their lips together, it was an over excited kiss, teeth clicking and quite messy but it was still so fucking good. He laughed as they pulled apart, not before he dropped a kiss on her nose.

Eventually clothes were flung in unknown places around the room, hands roamed as the heat between them and it wasn’t long before it was just slick skin sliding against slick skin. Right before he pushed in though, before he lost himself inside of that warmth, that pleasure and just her, he breathed his answer like a prayer into the quiet room.

_“Let us make a baby then, Mate.”_

**Author's Note:**

> All feedback and kudos are appreciated!!:)


End file.
